


Conversationalist

by PrincelyGoro



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Talking, it's basically just them talking and trying to get the other to slip up, not really a lot of angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincelyGoro/pseuds/PrincelyGoro
Summary: Conversationalist: Someone who enjoys or is good at talking with people.Akira and Akechi talk in Leblanc.





	Conversationalist

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look I wrote this at 3am and I don't even know if I want to write a follow-up to this, depends on how it's received I guess. I do like this piece though, surprisingly enough.

"Hey, Akechi?"

The detective opened his eyes, having closed them without noticing, and looked at the person in front of him: Messy black hair that hasn't been combed for at least two weeks, dull grey eyes that were unclear and unreadable behind glasses that seemed too big for the teen... That was the barista of LeBlanc and frequent conversation partner of Goro.

"Oh, excuse me, Kurusu. What did you say?"

Akira's stare lingered on the detective, fixed on his gaze as his eyes slowly glided down to his hands, mug in gloves-adorned hands.

"You're exhausted."

Goro couldn't surpress flinching at those words. For a mere second, his mask shattered, surprise spreading across his face.

Though just as quickly as it happened, it disappeared again.

With a fake smile, that Goro was assured of not looking so forced, he replied:

"Well, school and detective work can take a toll on me. I am only human, after all-" _Not really, am I?_  "-Don't you tire from school as well?"

Akira's gaze hardened, or at least Goro thought it did. There was silence between them for a couple seconds, the barista studying the detective's face in hopes of finding the cracks in Goro's mask.

_I have no openings, Kurusu..._

"I do." Akira replied but the sincerity of his statement was laughable: His intentions would lead into a different conversation. Was he careful? Was he thinking of the correct move?

_Did he give up on me?_

"Akechi, what were you thinking about when you zoned out?"

_So this was the direction the trickster went. Fine, I'll play your game._

"Oh, I was just thinking about work. You come across all kinds of people working as a detective, you know?" Goro's smile was genuine this time, but was more of a sly grin than a heartwarming smile. _This much_ , the detective thought, _I_ _can allow myself._

"People like the Phantom Thieves, per chance?"

Akira's answer was fast, swift, and struck a nerve. Akira's face became readable, unfortunately, as Akira was grinning now while Goro's grin vanished. Caught off guard, the suprise lingered, following the detective's inner rise of anger he tried so hard to supress.

_Why would you ask that when I have their leader right in front of me?!_

It took Goro a while to reply, thinking carefully of his answer while calming himself, his disdain of the barista's clever answer shouldn't become apparent, after all.

"Unfortunately not. Not yet, at least. Kurusu, I know of your... affection for the Phantom Thieves, but how tragic that I will catch them redhanded."

Goro forced a smile upon his lips that should show a bit pity, but he's assured he didn't manage to this time.

His failure has become even more apparent through Akira's expression. He became more confident and bold, and, while Goro would not admit it, he became scared. Scared that Akira will figure him out.

"I'd like to see that... Ace Detective."

Akira's hands touched Goro's, both snuggly around the cup of coffee that the detective has long forgotten to drink. Goro's face colored red. He couldn't have predicted close proximity. Especially the kind where his hands were held and Akira came so close to his face that their noses were almost touching.

_Damn it, why is he doing that?! Did he figure out that I- But that can't be-_

"Be true to yourself, Goro."

The sly grin vanished from the barista's face as he uttered those words. He was serious and sincere and it hurt Goro so, _so_  much.

_I can't succumb to him!_

Akira came even closer, tilting his head.

_I'll kill him! It doesn't matter that I love him!_

Their lips were almost touching. The detective's eyes locked with the barista's for a split second.

And then,  _Goro_  pushed his lips against Akira's.


End file.
